Sleepy bye time
by snowflake00
Summary: In which Gareki is in major need for a nap, and Hirato takes matters into his own hands.


Yo people, how's it hangin'? I came up with yet another one shot no hormonal teenager could resist. Weird, right? Nah. I believe it's healthy for you to take a reasonable dosage of stupid shit. I mean, come on, I know you love it. You wouldn't be here if you didn't.

Anywho, I probably annoyed, or possibly chased off, half of my future readers with this pointless A/N.

Oh well.

Enjoy please!

(Oh, and I suppose you could say this was an indirect continuation of my other Fic "Smile")

-Let this encounter be most delightful

Summary: In which Gareki is in major need for a nap, and Hirato takes it into his own hands.

Rating: T because we all know Gareki likes to use the colors of a rainbow when he speaks

Genre: Humor & Friendship/Family

The day was bright, the town was bustling about, and Gareki was tired.

So many hours of sleep, just… lost.

A night full of laughter and dancing took away such a thing so beautiful to any teen. He regret ever letting himself hang with Yogi and the others, for they ruined, or at least stole, the wondrous hours of sleep he planned to enjoy. Oh how he wished he could curl into a ball and simply sleep. But no! Yet after a long night of mischief and fun, they, airship 1 and 2, still insisted upon exploring about the somewhat foreign place.

Naturally, Gareki objected.

To no surprise his wish was unacknowledged.

He trudged along, slowly drifting towards the back of their group, his eyes drooping. The only thing keeping him awake was the shock. Each and every one of them, including Nai, seemed completely fine. No yawns. No eye rubbing. No fatigue.

It certainly pissed him off.

How they could ever manage to hold they're sleep deprived faces inside would forever remain a mystery. The mere fact that they could walk about a town and _not_ whine of exhaustion pissed him off even more. For reasons unknown, however.

The lack of rest was infecting his train of thought; he could barely grab a hold of a single idea or silent conversation his inner mind concocted. It was distracting. Uncomfortably distracting.

He sighed.

And yawned.

Seven heads shot towards his direction in shocking awe.

Oblivious to the attention, he yawned once more, his eyes watering. He gave his arms a subconsciously wide stretch above his head.

Gareki's gaze returned to the concrete ground, him nearly falling asleep as he walked on.

The others stared. Never had they seen him act so… casual. In a more "vulnerable" kind of way.

Jiki let himself give a breathy laugh as his golden eyes sparked with no good in mind, his smirk finding its way to his lips.

"Looks like the baby needs a nap, don't you say?"

Gareki continued to walk, unknowing the others were slowing in their pace.

"Is Gareki a baby?" Nai questioned innocently, unsure what Jiki was trying to do.

Kiichi gave a disapproving click of her tongue. "How inappropriate to carry yourself like that, Nuisance," she glared at the back of the teen's head, him still failing to hear any of them.

"Wow. Just how tired are you?" Eva cocked an eyebrow, receiving no answer, obviously catching the drift.

"Aww, Gareki, if you're tired I can give you a ride on my back!" Yogi cried, seeing him sway with each step.

Tsukitachi sat back to watch the scene unfold before him, wishing he had some popcorn for when Gareki would finally snap. Though he finding entertainment out of this concerned him for only the briefest of moments. He glanced beside him, finding that Hirato was not there.

"Hmm," he gave a quizzical look.

"Now, now," Hirato's voice purred. "Let's leave the teasing for later, shall we?"

He walked closer to Gareki, not hesitating in the least, and placing a hand on his shoulder. The teen turned, confused as to why the physical contact. He opened his mouth, ready to spill a shit ton of insults on the damned four eyes for touching him so out of the blue.

"What the hell are you-"

Without another word he was scooped into the man's arms bridal style.

Gareki's eyes widened, them filled to the brim with crankiness and anger. He struggled and thrashed as he threw as many insults he could think up at the moment.

"You god damn ass! Put me the hell down! Put me down now, damnit!"

"Shhshsh. You need a nap, my child, so rest in papa's arms and all will be fine," Hirato gave a smirk, absolutely dying of laughter inside.

"Damn, shitty four eyes! Put me down!"

Everyone filled with laughter, seeing as the young raven grew flustered by the attention his outburst gained.

His voice dropped to a threatening whisper, "Put. Me. Down."

Hirato gave a shake of the head and began to walk, saying, "Just sleep now. All my children must be well rested each day. So you have no other choice but to nap in my arms."

Gareki continued with his rebellious protests, flailing and screaming for somebody to remove the " four eyed demon" from his personal space. No such aid came to his side, only because Yogi was held in a choke hold by Eva.

Gareki never got to take a nap that day…

Nor did he manage to save his pride as he was carried like a princess in public…

But something was bothering the beloved Nai…

"Is Gareki a baby?"

Alright! How was it?

OOC, I know. But if it wasn't; hooray!

Please just remember this; reviews are love. So why not share the love?


End file.
